Opposites Attract
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: Opposites attract. They’ve always said that and, probably, they would keep on saying that until the end of the world. [ Tatsuki x Orihime, ShoujoAi, Yuri, OneShot]


**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Opposites Attract

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: ** Opposites attract. They've always said that and, probably, they would keep on saying that until the end of the world. Tatsuki x Orihime, Shoujo-Ai, Yuri, One-Shot

**Rating:** R

**Parings:** Tatsuki x Orihime

**Main Characters: **Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki.

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

And I'm not good at writing about Bleach.

Heyaz!

That's my first attempt ever in writing a female x female story.

I hope you will go gentle on my and avoid flames or bad reviews – for those who follow my other stories, I haven't forget, don't worry!

Thanks a lot.

Yumi.

Dedicated to: Sam, who gave me the idea, and Roy, who loves Yuri so much!

Thanks guys!

**Opposites Attract**

Opposites attract.

They've always said that and, probably, they would keep on saying that until the end of the world.

Opposites attract.

And, throwing a glance at Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime, it was just plainly obvious.

Long, silky, orange hair and short, rebellious black locks. A soft, feminine, reassuring figure and a tough, slim, toned body.

But they've always been a couple – as long as their friends could remember. They've always been together, in a way or another. Like a magnet attracts every single, small fragment of iron, they always managed to attract and bind to each other's soul every single piece of their beings.

The tiger and the little flower.

The roar and the sweet smell.

The Strength and the Gentleness.

How could they live with each other?

But, considering their situation, it was just the wrong question.

How could they live _without_ each other?

They've always been _together_. To help and be helped, to comfort and be comforted. It was like a safe repair to refuge in during the stormy days, like a humble but yet familiar place to hide in.

They experienced everything, t_ogether_. Bitter tears bothering their eyes, laughs of joy frantically moving their bosoms, cheerless smiles and gloomy expressions, bright grins and happy winks.

They knew it. In every single moment of their lives they would have had the other one.

Tatsuki would have kicked Orihime's lovers asses, and Orihime would have listened to her and cheered her up with her warm smile. That's how it worked. It was a delicate but strong balance. It mainly was because of their great understanding. There was no need to let useless words flow and flood and fill their spaces. Just a small glance and their hearts were plainly revealed to each other.

It was right, that way. Something the others just couldn't understand. They were so loud and noisy and annoying. So many endless blabbers. So many spiky words.

What was the point in all that? Dividing them? Breaking their bond?

Impossible. Water and oil don't mix, that's true. But you can't separate them, neither.

They were _too fond_ of each other. Too lost without each other.

They _existed_ for each other.

They were friends. Best friends. They were sisters. Practically twin sisters.

They were…_lovers_?

Understanding their relationship was something to be considered beyond the word "friendship" hadn't been so difficult. Those tight hugs, those intimate caresses, those stolen kisses – it was obvious they meant something else. But, honestly, they didn't spend too much time bothering their minds with that. Where was the point in naming their relationship? Could just a mere name change the unalterable substance of things? No.

So, wide aware of this, Orihime and Tatsuki just kept on living their joined lives, leaning and counting on each other – as it had always been: it was just the natural course of the events.

And, in nature, everything changes. Everything evolves to reach a better stadium – or, at least that's what the philosophers said. And so it was for them. Every single gesture, every minute, insignificant motion soon started to be filled with a new, wholly different meaning. Every touch, every kiss, every stroke. All was magnified and amplified, shooting in their bodies electrical waves of passion and desire.

The first time they kissed had been quite strange. They were sitting on a bench, in a desert park, at noon. It was hot, outside, no breeze to smooth that unbearable warmth. But, deep inside of their hearts, they felt coldness. The coldness of being refused and abandoned. Orihime's brother had just died in that horrible car accident, leaving her all alone in that twisted world. And Tatsuki? Well, nobody ever really liked her. She was the "weird girl". She was too boyish to be considered – and since she left her parents' house, then, she was alone as well.

They just looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Then, naturally, they leaned forward until their lips touched, blessing them with a wave of heat. They immediately parted.

Was it the right way to come over with the pain? Was that all they needed? But, as soon as they slowly felt the loneliness and wintriness crawl again under their skin, they both felt an irresistible urge for warmth and tenderness suddenly pushing them closer and closer…

Unexpectedly, it was Orihime who first plunged her tongue inside of Tatsuki's mouth, tentatively exploring that unknown place. The black-haired girl instinctively wrapped her arms around the other's waist, pulling her as close as possible. They kissed for several minutes, their tongues leisurely dancing and exploring, their hands wandering and cuddling.

Then, as naturally as it began, it finished. They just stared at the ground for a long moment, then, they exchanged a questioning look. In no time, they both smiled and laughed, as Orihime stood up and took Tatsuki's hand, happily dragging her along the path down the park.

Soon, the kisses multiplied and so their intimate moments. Their hands became eager, avidly seeking for their bodies, without being harsh or violent though. Every day, every minute they experienced something new. The softness of their skins, the wetness of their mouths, the depths of their bodies as, step by step, every obstacle was overcome and removed – exactly as their clothes.

Orihime trusted Tatsuki. She had always hated when boys made stupid remarks about her "abundant bosom" and, not even trying to be as innocent and pure as possible, in the end worked too much. She had always feared it, when a boy would have undressed at and touched her "there". It would have been harsh, in her opinion, impolite. She wasn't her breasts – even if boys just thought about that. But, when Tatsuki removed her bra and caressed her roundness, she felt nothing like that. It actually was…good? Yeah, _good_. She felt really well. She sensed her back arching with every stroke, her body shiver with every touch. It was _happiness_. Yeah, it was happiness.

The were perfect together: no judge or judged, no hunter or prey. Just two girls, two friends, two lovers. They were equals, and as equals they made love. Without forcing, without begging or prays. All the things came, naturally. The both wanted it, needed it. But there was no obsession or compulsion. Just the pure feeling and the satisfaction of that.

The others didn't know about that – or, at least, Tatsuki and Orihime never told them. Not that they felt ashamed or guilty. They just didn't need it. It was a thing between them. There was no necessity to throw their feelings at mercy of the cruel, condemns –spurting world, since, in their hearts, they _were_ the world. But, probably, as the days passed by, they realized something. Bad words, stern glances, gratuitous insults succeeded in no time, leaving them bared and exposed to the demoniac eyes of the world.

But, who cared? Not them, for sure. Their few friends were really worried about their situation. They kept on suggesting it was better for them to act less passionately in public, to look like mere friends in order to smother the protests. Why? They didn't understand. It just wasn't like them to hide and escape. They always fought. Against hollows, against enemies, against the society and the wrong rules. They would have kept on fighting, no matter what. On the contrary, they decided to ignore them all to go and live together at Orihime's place.

And, even that time, life decided to give them a reward. They won. As time kept of flowing by, all those who hated them had to surrender to the evidence of facts. They were meant to be together. They were perfect and perfectly strong. They were balanced. The smile and the gloominess. The black belt and the flower-patterned shirt. The white, plain ceramic and the fine, precise decoration.

It was true, in the end.

Opposites attract.

-o-O-o-

"Tatsuki? What are you thinking about?"

Orihime's gleeful voice came from behind her, shaking her from her thoughts. The black-haired rolled over on the bed, hugging her girlfriend close to her bosom.

"Nothing Hime-chan, nothing really".

"Can I do something?" she replied, stroking Tatsuki's waist. The girl stared at Orihime in the eyes.

She was beautiful, plainly beautiful. Something to leave you breathless.

In the end, it didn't matter how much they struggled. They just belonged to each other now.

"Sure" she said after a few seconds "You can always do something."

She reached to seal her lips on hers, tasting that wonderful heat as much as she could – as if it was her first – or rather last – time. Orihime hugged her back, rubbing her back as she slowly deepened the kiss. They were together, again. As always. They kept on kissing: truly, madly, deeply, recklessly. It was love. Real love.

Tatsuki's hands soon reached her girlfriend's legs, caressing her thighs and resting her fingers above her inner self, perceiving the heat through her panties. Orihime sighed in delight, then smiled.

"I love you, Tatsuki"

It was perfect. It was all. All they ever wanted. All they ever desired.

"I love you, too"

**_- o-O-o – Owari – o-O-o -_**


End file.
